Jacob Broadsky
| appearance.last = | appearance.list = show }} "We're the same, Seeley. We both want to do the right thing." Jacob "Jake" Ripkin Broadsky was a recurring antagonist of season 6. Profile Jacob Ripkin Broadsky is a sniper associate of Booth's who shot and killed the Gravedigger, a serial killer, in "The Bullet in the Brain". One of the best and most highly trained snipers in the world, Broadsky was a recurring character in Season 6 as the "anti-Booth" just as the Gravedigger was the anti-Brennan. After being identified as the killer, he went on the run and essentially became a serial killer in his own right. Broadsky served in the Gulf War, training counter-snipers. Afterwards, he moved to a hostage rescue unit in Texas. A year later, he was indicted for murder after going rogue during a mission, shooting and killing a masked gunman before he got the official go-ahead. He asserted that he had done it to save the hostages' lives and done so within the restrictions of the mission, but his superiors thought otherwise and called it murder. Before he could be charged, he went into hiding. In "The Killer in the Crosshairs" he kills Walter Coolidge, a counterfeiter who recently escaped the justice system for his part in the murder of three undercover cops, inciting Booth and Brennan to try and stop him before he strikes again. They determine that he has a girlfriend in the U.S. Marshall office that is providing the names of all his victims and her name is Paula Ashwaldt. Because they caught her she kills herself and Broadsky blames Booth. He attempts to kill Gregory Allen, a crooked cop who took a bribe from a drunk driver to cover the death of a mother and two children, but is stopped by Booth and his rifle is destroyed as a result. In "The Hole in the Heart" Broadsky tries to kill Booth in the Jeffersonion Lab (using an infrared scope to see body heat thorugh the wall). However, he accidentally kills Vincent Nigel-Murray, when Murray answers Booth's phone. By the end of the episode, Booth is able to capture Broadsky. Modus Operandi Broadsky found potential targets, who were usually criminals, and got access to the first two with help from Paula Ashwaldt. Afterwards, he would call an enemy of the target who would be willing to pay to have that person eliminated and name a price. When they accepted, he would kill the target by shooting him/her with his rifle, which was loaded with copper bullets made by Broadsky himself. Victims *Unnamed gunman *Tracy Leveque (stabbed in the neck; killed for access to her apartment) *Heather Taffet, the Gravedigger *Walter Coolidge *Gregory Allen (attempted to kill with an exploding bullet, but was saved) *Matthew Leishenger (beaten and his throat slashed; killed for his gun and work access card) *Vincent Nigel-Murray (killed thinking he was Booth) Clients *James Kent (hired him to kill Heather Taffet) *Raul Ortiz (hired him to kill Walter Coolidge) *Unknown client (hired him to kill Gregory Allen) Accomplices *Paula Ashwaldt (got information about targets from her) *Benny Winkler (made him customized weapons and ammo) Notes * It should be noted that during his killing spree he actually killed more innocent people than criminals. * Though Sweets was insistent that Broadsky was focused on the power he held over life and death, it should be noted that Broadsky always made his kills with shots that only a handful of people in the world could accomplish, suggesting that he was more focused with making the shot and how, then who he shot, or why. It seems that his true obsession was in proving and improving his skills as a sniper. * It was never revealed what happened to the land the Broadsky purchased in Booth's name. More than likely it was seized by the F.B.I. Appearances * "The Bullet in the Brain" (27 January 2011) * "The Killer in the Crosshairs" (10 March 2011) * "The Hole in the Heart" (12 May 2011) Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 6 Category:Criminals Category:Season 6 characters Category:Serial Killers